


a safe secret

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cho is worried.





	a safe secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words comment Fic challenge, prompt “no news is good news” 
> 
> Set during a season 8 of The Mentalist where Vega is alive and her crush on Cho (because damn it, she had one!) was very much requited. 
> 
> Inspired by my current workplace baby watch 2019!

“Constantly looking at the phone won’t make it ring more quickly, you know.” 

Michelle’s amused voice broke through Cho’s thoughts and he grimaced as he laid his cell phone screen down on his thigh, stretching a little as the effects of sitting in the car for so long began to take their toll. “Sorry,” he said, turning his attention back to the house across the street, looking out for any sign of its occupant, a person of interest in their current case. 

He intended to leave it there, but Michelle had other thoughts on the matter. “No news is good news,” she said and Cho frowned, shook his head. 

“That phrase is stupid,” he said. Someone else might have taken offence at that; Michelle just leaned back in her seat and rolled her eyes. “Good news is good news, no news is no news, they’re not the same.” He flipped the phone over, saw the screen still black. “How long are these things supposed to take anyway?” 

“Every baby is different, and first babies take longer.” It wasn’t the first time Michelle had said that. It wasn’t even the first time that day. Cho was suddenly very glad that when Grace Van Pelt had been pregnant, he hadn’t been anywhere near Rigsby. “They come when they’re ready.” 

“Still. Jane called us hours ago,” Cho objected and Michelle tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, able to see through him like she always did. 

“You’re not impatient. You’re really concerned.” She sounded surprised and Cho glanced over at her, shrugged one shoulder but didn’t otherwise speak. “Kimball, women have babies every day. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“I know.” But that didn’t help. 

“But it’s Lisbon.” Michelle’s gaze was shrewd and he ducked his head, acknowledging the point. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. Then he blinked, surprised, when she laid her hand on his knee. 

“You’re very sweet.” 

Cho shifted in his seat, even as he closed his hand over hers, indulging in a rare personal moment in a professional setting. “Don’t tell anyone.” 

She squeezed his knee, chuckling. “Your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
